The Trouble With Boruto Uzumaki
by JayCheng
Summary: What if Boruto was conceived during the Fourth Great Ninja War and not after? How would things be different for Naruto and Hinata, if they were still only young teens and just barely starting their relationship? And how would this effect the future, if Boruto came before his time? NaruHina. AU.
1. Oops!

**Well.**

 **This is just something to take my mind off other stories on different sites. I'm gonna wing it and make it up as I go along.** **Oh, and, since the war hasn't ended yet, Neji is still alive in this fan fiction, for now.**

* * *

 _Summary: What if Boruto was conceived during the Fourth Great Ninja War and not after? How would things be different for Naruto and Hinata, if they were still only young teens and just barely starting their relationship? And how would this effect the future, if Boruto came before his time? NaruHina_

* * *

Hinata gripped the ends of the exam table tightly, anxious for her test results. Her heart was pounding in her chest as her eyes darted around the sterile white hospital room in Suna.

It was her first solo mission since the Pein attack and she felt great about it. It was good to be back on the active duty roster, she just wished she didn't feel so sick.

She couldn't eat properly, always throwing up her breakfast, and her fatigue and dizziness were concerning. Even after activating her Byakugan for a short amount of time, she'd feel so drained and tired she'd have to stop and rest for fear of fainting. Thankfully, she hadn't met any bandits or enemy Shinobi, so combat wasn't an issue.

She made an emergency stop in Suna since it was on the way to Konoha and has since felt much better with a few IV fluids in her blood stream.

After a series of tests, Hinata was patiently waiting for her results. It seemed like an eternity before the med nin walked back into the room, results in hand.

Hinata eagerly looked at the nin and greeted her warmly. The ninja smiled brightly and handed the results to the young girl. "Congratulations, Miss Hyuga. You are 8 weeks pregnant."

Hinata's eyes went wide, resembling dinner plates. "P-Pregnant? A-are you sure?"

The ninja nodded. "Yes, our blood tests are 100% accurate. Your blood has high levels of hCG, just over the 25mIU/mL mark. These are the normal levels found in expectant mothers. You are indeed pregnant Miss Hyuga. However, the pregnancy is still very early. You will have a risk of miscarrying until about after the third month. In the first trimester it is important to not overexert yourself, take plenty of prenatal vitamins, and abstain from any drugs or alcohol. I suggest that you remove yourself from the active duty roster as well."

Hinata quietly thanked the ninja and after signing the discharge papers, robotically made her way back to her hotel.

Oh Kami what was she going to tell Naruto? They were in the middle of a WAR! This was no time to raise a child. She suddenly felt sick, but not because of the baby's doing. No, this sickness came from deep within her gut.

How could she be so irresponsible? The repercussions were...numerous! And oh Kami, what about her clan? They would surely disown her now.

Hinata ran over to a nearby bush and hunched over, throwing up what little bile was left in her stomach. She didn't know what to do, so she did the only thing she could do.

She cried.

-Flashback-

 _Hinata stood shyly on the sidelines as Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi returned through the Village Gates to a hero's welcome. Dozens and dozens of villagers swarmed around Naruto, hailing him a hero._

 _Hinata stared longingly at him, admiring his sun swept blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes. His smile was infectious, stretching from ear to ear, and his whisker marks on his cheeks served as a reminder of just how heroic he was._

 _When Hinata had confessed to Naruto, she was prepared to die during the attack. She never expected to survive, and certainly hadn't thought about where to go from here, now that Naruto was aware of her feelings. Would he accept them? Would he reject them? Or maybe even ignore them completely?_

 _Hinata couldn't bare the thought of loosing Naruto as a friend (at the very least) and she hoped and prayed that this didn't ruin their already minimal interactions. Would he be awkward around her? I mean, what was he going to say? "Hey Hinata, I'm glad you were willing to die for me and all, but I just don't feel for you that way." Could she even handle humiliation of that level?_

 _But, she supposed right now that it didn't matter._

 _The Pein invasion was over and surely the celebrations would be underway in a matter of hours. Naruto was again swept away within the masses, basking in the praise, respect, and attention he had desired and craved for so long. Despite all her insecurities, Hinata smiled and watched the love of her life be carried down the streets of Konoha._

 _Yes, it was a hero's welcome indeed._

 _-_ Flashback End-

Hinata stared at her hotel rooms ceiling fan, listening as the blades spun round and round creating a small buzz. She was lying on her bed, a hand draped over her bare stomach and an arm draped over her eyes.

Pregnant.

She couldn't believe it. The idea was so foreign, so far away from her mind, she couldn't even begin to process and fathom it. A life was growing inside of her. A little ball of chakra was quietly blazing inside a tiny human being in her womb. This baby was equal parts her and Naruto. It was amazing and terrifying at the same time.

Hinata wondered what Naruto would think. They'd lost their virginity together on the third date and that was only because alcohol was involved (even though Hinata would have done so without the liquid courage). They had only just _barely_ gotten to know each other and even though the war was still going on, Naruto's confession had set things in motion. He had said that, while he didn't love her, he did like her quite a bit and wanted the chance to get to know her more so that eventually he could fall in love with her. He didn't know what it meant to love someone, but was more than willing to find out.

Now she was pregnant? They couldn't handle it. Surely, this would drive Naruto away for good. He wasn't even sure of his own love yet, considering he didn't really know what love was. He was fighting a war, he was essential to winning the war, and he was a hero. He couldn't, wouldn't have time to protect and take care of a baby.

They were only seventeen for kami's sake!

And Hinata, what about her? She was also a part of this war, she was a Kunoichi of Konoha, how was she going to protect a baby if she had to fight? The short answer was she wouldn't. She'd be forced into a safe zone with the civilians, a protocol for all expecting Kunoichi off the active duty roster.

Speaking of protection, it wasn't like they didn't use protection either.

Hinata had been on the pill since she was thirteen (a requirement for all active duty female ninja) and she never missed a dose. She couldn't even think of a time where she hadn't taken it. Her biggest fear was that she would be compromised on a mission before Naruto could compromise her first, so she was always prepared.

How in the world did this happen? I mean, sure Hinata knew that birth control was only so effective, but she always used it properly. She racked her mind for a time where this could have happened.

She felt like her head was going to burst until it hit her.

The party!

That had to be the answer. A few days after their second date, the night of their third date, Ino had gotten all of them piss drunk during the rebuild celebrations and drunken Naruto had practically dragged Hinata back to his apartment and had his way with her, which she reciprocated all night long.

She probably forgot to pop the pill then. They'd never thought to use condoms because she was on birth control; but if you miss even one pill it can leave you vulnerable.

She let out an audible groan. **_'Stupid stupid stupid...how could you end up in this situation? You're weak. How can you be a mother if you were so irresponsible in the first place?'_** those toxic thoughts began to invade her mind and she quickly shoved them away.

She needed to get back to Konoha and inform Tsunade as soon as possible. Hinata knew she should tell Naruto first, but he had a war to fight. It could...wait...at least until Naruto returned from his own mission with his team in a few months. She wouldn't dare to share the news via messenger hawk.

Naruto's enemies were powerful.

-Flashback-

 _Their first date at Ichiraku had been inexperienced and awkward._

 _Naruto fumbled his conversational topics, turning red every five seconds when he'd make another blunder. Hinata was no better, her face red as a cherry tomato. She had always been content to just listen to Naruto talk, she never expected to really hold up much of the conversation._

 _"Well Naruto-kun, I...I like cinnamon rolls, flower pressing, and gardening. I also like to cook and will make you whatever dishes you want from now on! And despite what everyone thinks, I actually have a fire/lightning affinity, much like Sasuke-san."_

 _Naruto grew excited at the prospect. "You do? I like to garden too! Hinata-chan, I don't doubt that whatever food you cook will be good. Also, that really is surprising. You're so calm and fluid, like water, but who'd have thought you could wield something as cool as lightning! I'm a wind affinity, but, you already knew that I guess huh 'ttaebayo!"_

 _Hinata giggled, enjoying the attention of her love._

 _Even though things were still a little awkward and they'd blush when their shoulders or arms brushed together by accident as they ate, it was still the perfect date in Hinata's book. It was exactly how she'd always imagined it would be._

 _Hopefully, her goodnight kiss would be just like she'd fantasized about, too. Blushing at the thought of just how heated her fantasies had gotten, she quickly banished those perverted thoughts._

 _This was their first date for crying out loud! She was not such a lowly woman to go in for the kill right away..._

 _No...she wouldn't jump his bones until the third date._

\- Flashback End -

Tsunade rubbed her temples, a cup of sake sat untouched upon her desk. She couldn't believe that Hinata out of all her ninja...it was just too much.

This wasn't just a normal teenage pregnancy, no, this was a teenage pregnancy between the Hyuga princess and Uzumaki Naruto, son of the fourth Hokage and war hero. If enemies had ever managed to get their hands on this valuable information, it could be deadly.

"As your Hokage speaking, Hinata, this is going to be...difficult. This is only the beginning of the many dangers and hurdles that lie ahead of you. Naruto, while he is a hero, has also made a lot of enemies. You are carrying his child, which puts you and the baby in great danger already, should news of it leak out. We are still fighting a war and things are only going to get more dire from here on out. As per protocol, I have to pull you from active duty and inform your father of your condition as you are not eighteen yet. However, I care for you as one of my own, so I'm going to allow _you_ to tell him instead. If, after one month, you have not told him why I've pulled you from active duty then my hand will be forced. Are we clear?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I-I know that I've put everyone in a difficult position." Tsunade waved her hand.

"Now, now none of that. Naruto is just as much to blame as you are. It take two people to make a baby. Hinata, speaking as a motherly figure, I can imagine how scared, confused, and alone you feel right now. Naruto won't be back for at least two more months and the thought of not having the help is scary, right? I'm going to allow you to stay in Naruto's apartment. I will cover for you with your father, so he won't suspect anything. However, I can only do so for one month, as stated before. You're like one of my own, I'll be here to support you any way I can."

Hinata could feel the tears well up in her eyes. She practically tackled the Hokage, audibly sobbing. She didn't have a mother for most of her childhood, so her heart felt full and happy. Yet scarred and pained at the same time.

"I'm..so scared, Hokage-Sama. What if...what if Naruto doesn't w-want the baby? Or what if I miscarry? The doctor in Suna said that I have higher chances of miscarrying until after the first trimester. How can I live with myself if...if I lost Naruto's child and he didn't even know about it? He's always wanted a family after all. I know this was supposed to come much, much later...and we were supposed to do the whole marriage thing first, but it's here and happening now and I don't know what to do."

Tsunade rubbed soothing circles along her young ninja's back. "You have a great support system here, Hinata. We won't let you or Naruto go through this alone. Please, take the rest of your day to calm down, breathe for the baby, and curl up under Naruto's bed sheets, okay? You can worry more tomorrow. You're exhausted."

"Hai, Hokage-Sama! And thank you, for everything. I don't know how we're going to survive this, but I know we will. We never give up, it's our nindo, our ninja way."

And with that Hinata left the office, calmer than she'd felt in the last two days. She absentmindedly brought a hand to her stomach, resting it there.

A baby, huh?

 _'This baby is Naruto's baby. I can't believe it. I'm carrying Naruto-kun's child! Me. It's scary and yet, I'm so happy. I can feel it in my very soul. My heart is so full...'_

* * *

 **Boom! Chapter 1. Whew what a start. Dramama ramama ramama hey! lol**


	2. Remodeling

Hinata carefully climbed through Naruto's bedroom window, suppressing her chakra so she wouldn't be found out, though, she doubt anyone would notice her anyway. Naruto didn't exactly live in the most populated district of Konoha, being on the outskirts of town and all.

She'd learned early on that he never kept his windows locked. She thought it was some type of psychological comfort, he never wanted to feel trapped and when he was home, his windows were always opened. She felt instantly better as Naruto's familiar scent wafted through the air.

Hinata knew she couldn't go back to the Hyuga compound. The Byakugan would surely be able to detect the disruption in her chakra system from the baby. Eventually she would have to go home, but for now, she knew she could hide out here.

Hinata surveyed the small apartment, sighing as she did so. The poor apartment seemed to be worse for ware. The yellow paint on the walls was chipping and cracking, the kitchen appliances were outdated, and quite frankly, the bathroom wasn't in any better shape. Used Ramen cups littered the place everywhere and when Hinata opened the door to Naruto's bedroom she couldn't believe the disaster zone she'd walked into.

Scrolls and kunai were everywhere, clothing hung on every piece of furniture, and his small double bed's sheets were in a disarray. Blowing out hot hair, she sprawled out on the messy bed.

She could see the cracks in the ceiling and felt saddened at the state of Naruto's living quarters. With a new resolve, she firmly set out to make this place a real home so she could surprise him when he returns from his mission. Tomorrow she would get to work, but for now, she needed to get some sleep.

Rummaging around on the floor, she picked up a white t-shirt, sniffed it, and then proceeded to put said shirt on. Slipping off her pants, she found a pair of green boxers and slipped them on, immediately feeling herself relax into comfort.

Naruto's clothes smelled just like him and since they were big on her, they were baggy and comfortable.

Slipping back into bed, she burrowed under the messy covers, straightening them out as she did so. Hinata had quite the to-do list on her agenda tomorrow so she needed all the rest she could get.

Sleep claimed her relatively quickly. She never realized how exhausted she truly was, her chakra going to two people and all. When the morning sun's rays hit her closed eyes, she scrunched her face up in retaliation.

Letting out a low groan, she rolled over onto her stomach and put Naruto's pillow over her face. Hinata was never a morning person by choice, so anything before the hours of 12 noon on her days off were off limits.

However, chancing a look at Naruto's bedside clock she could see the time read nine. In what world would she get up this early willingly.

As if suddenly remembering her tasks for the day, she stood on her hands and knees, stretching like a cat. Kicking the covers off her, she stood up and then turned to make the bed.

If you make your bed every morning, then you've already accomplished the first task of the day. At least, that's what her father used to say. It was a habit that had been drilled and disciplined into her since she was little. A Hyuga never left their living quarters in a pig-sty.

She knew she couldn't possibly do all of these things she had planned in a day, but Naruto wasn't due back home for at least two more months so it wasn't like she had to rush either.

First and foremost she needed to enlist the help of one of her two most trusted people. Ino Yamanaka.

You might be wondering how someone like Ino would choose to be best friends with Hinata, but after Sakura and Ino's fallout over Sasuke during their Genin years, they slowly drifted apart. As a result though, Ino had found herself running into the blue haired ninja more and more. Ino had also confided in her about her newfound love for her brown haired, lazy teammate.

Hinata being the expert on all things unrequited, was able to offer understanding and support. It was one of the main reasons they grew so close together. She wasn't going to tell anyone she was pregnant, though. She wanted Naruto to be the first one to know. It was their secret to divulge, not her own.

Picking up Naruto's landline, she dialed the number to the Yamanaka household. Thankfully, Ino had picked up the phone right away.

"Yamanaka residence Ino speaking."

"Ino-chan, it's Hinata. Can you meet me at Naruto's apartment in about an hour?"

"Naruto's apartment? Um...sure. But you better explain the details later, got it?"

Hinata laughed. "Of course Ino-chan. I'll see you then."

Hanging up the phone, Hinata smiled. She looked around the apartmentapartment, blushing as she recalled the last time she'd been in it.

-Flashback-

 _Hinata let out a soft, breathy moan as Naruto pulled her body close to his in a heated kiss, his noticeable bulge prodding Hinata's own desire. They'd left the party awhile ago and seemed to continue it here, in Naruto's small one bedroom apartment._

 _This was the moment Hinata had wanted and waited for since she was a young pre-teen girl. All her research, reading, and tips for how to please a man would finally come to fruition. She could barely contain herself._

 _Hinata eagerly pulled off Naruto's orange shirt, basking in the feel of his well defined pecs and chiseled abs as she slid her hands up and down his chest. This man was a bronze god and she was lucky enough to witness this uncharted territory._

 _Hinata immediately attacked his neck, sucking softly on his pulse point. Her hand made it's way to Naruto's black ninja pants and slipped between the waist band of his boxers to grip him, earning the desired sound from Naruto._

 _"H-Hinataaa..." She loved the way he drew out her name, head thrown back in obvious pleasure. Growing tired of her own state of dress, she shrugged off her top and then pulled off Naruto's pants so he was only in his boxers._

 _Without warning, Hinata could have sworn Naruto's eyes flashed red as he let out a low growl, picking her up in his arms and all but throwing her onto his bed. He hungrily attacked her neck and chest, kissing everywhere, leaving no plain or valley untouched. Her pert nipples called to him and he eagerly thumbed her right one while sensually licking her left._

 _Hinata was in heaven, mind clouded with lust and alcohol. All coherent thought processes had left her long ago. She had one goal in mind and one goal only._

 _Become one with Uzumaki Naruto._

-Flashback End-

A knock on the door brought Hinata out of her musings.

Ino walked in carrying a bunch of grocery bags. "I figured we could have lunch later." Hinata was grateful for the food. Surely, after all the work they would be putting into the apartment today, they'd work up quite the appetite later.

"Thank you Ino-chan. Now I'll need your help..."

* * *

"Naruto you idiot slow down! We're not going to finish this mission any sooner just because you run at the speed of light. Hokage-Sama assigned us a three month long mission. It hasn't even been two weeks." Kiba all but shouted at said Shinobi.

Naruto growled but slowed down none the less. Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, and Kiba sighed in relief. Naruto's stamina was insane.

"I miss Hinata! I want to get back as soon as possible." Neji glared.

"Hinata-sama? Are you...are you dating Hinata-sama?" Naruto smirked. They hadn't exactly gone public with their relationship, but everyone knew that they were together or at least suspected they were, they could usually be seen at Ichiraku together.

"We do more than just date, Neji." Shikamaru had to restrain the young Hyuga prodigy who'd already activated his Byakugan, ready to strike.

"Enough! We have a mission to complete. Naruto, Hinata will be fine. She will be there when you get back. Neji, Hinata is old enough to make her own decisions, please get a hold of yourself." Shikamaru admonished already feeling a headache coming on. Begrudgingly, the Hyuga male calmed down, still sending the blonde Shinobi death glares.

Naruto just kept smirking, fantasizing about Hinata's luscious backside and generous rack. He relished the fact that Hinata was his and his alone and Neji could do nothing about that fact that his sweet little cousin was practically screaming his name under him a few weeks ago.

He was starting to get a boner just thinking about it.

Quickly directing his thoughts back to the mission, his expression turned serious. It was an A-rank mission with the possibility of turning S-Rank. They were tasked with scouting and infiltration of a possible Akatsuki hideout and were only to engage if necessary.

With Sasuke joining their ranks and going after his good friend B, it was up to Naruto to stop him. He'd already tried to assassinate the Raikage and who knows what other diplomatic problems Sasuke will cause Konoha.

It left Naruto angry and defeated. Sasuke was still somewhere in there deep down, he knew his best friend and brother and this...rouge was not him.

"I see four ninja up ahead, Chunin level by the looks of it. Do we engage or go around?" Shikamaru shook his head.

"We go around them. Hokage-Sama said this was a scouting mission first and foremost. We shouldn't needlessly waste our chakra and resources."

Naruto created three shadow clones and instructed them to search the area and keep an eye on those ninja. They altered their route slightly and continued on towards Ame and Kumo.

Naruto stared up at the sky, thinking of the beauty waiting for him at home. He'd finally found what he'd always wanted, love, and he was cruelly sent away on a three month mission.

He'd also recently discovered the wonders of sex, and was exponentially frustrated now that his only source was far out of his reach. Your right hand just doesn't give you the same satisfaction and can only do so much.

With a defeated breath he continued forward, trying to bring his mind back onto the mission at hand. It was going to be a long two months.

* * *

"Hinata how does this look?" Ino held up a new canvas in the living room, tilting it to the right or left to try and balance the piece of art. The yellow and green pineapple on canvas complemented the dark grey/blue color of the newly painted walls. The white paneling that lined the doorways and wall bases gave the whole apartment a modern and updated look.

"Mmm, a little to the left. No my left. Okay yes, right there. Perfect." Ino grabbed her pencil and marked the spots, double checking her leveler to make sure the picture was straight. Smiling in satisfaction, she removed the picture and grabbed her drill and nails. She began to drill holes into the spots she marked with her pencil. After she hammered in the nails, she hung the picture back up on the wall.

Ino took several steps back and admired her work. They'd been remodeling the apartment for nearly three weeks now, slowly but surely everything was coming together. The only room that still needed to be renovated was the bedroom, but Hinata wanted to save that for last. She needed time to come up with the perfect idea, something that would fit both her and Naruto's tastes.

Turning around, Hinata surveyed the kitchen, absolutely pleased with her handiwork. Of course, they had the help of Rock Lee and Gai-Sensei for some of the heavy lifting, but, for the most part Ino and Hinata had done pretty much everything.

The walls in the kitchen were a soft green color, the brand new cabinets were a dark mocha and the grayish granite counter tops completed the sleek and modern look. Brand new stainless steel appliances replaced the old ones. A high tech refrigerator, a brand new gas stove and oven, as well as a new microwave, coffee maker, and new pots, pans, and the like.

Various plants sat in the kitchen window, where underneath, a brand new sink shined in the sunlight's reflection. The detachable knob on the faucet allowed for easy cleaning of dishes (to avoid the pile-up's Naruto was prone too).

"Naruto is going to freak out when he sees this. Please promise you'll record his reaction?"

Hinata smiled. "Of course I will, Ino-chan. I want to remember the moment forever. Naruto deserves a nice place to live at the very least. After all he has been through, it is really so minimal. I'm just happy I could be the one to give this gift to him."

Hinata had to bite back a chuckle at the double meaning of her words.

She could feel the effects of her pregnancy more and more as time goes on. 11 weeks into the pregnancy and her symptoms were practically in full swing, if the morning sickness was any indication. She was approaching her third month, and you could just barely make out her baby bump underneath her black tank top when she took off her jacket.

She also had only one more week to confront her father about her pregnancy. She was glad to be kept busy, the nesting symptoms distracted her. She wasn't sure where the fate of her baby and herself would end up, but one thing was for certain, Hinata was ready to denounce her name, her status as clan heir, and everything under the sun in order to protect her baby.

She would give Naruto the family he always wanted, even if they had jumped the gun on everything.

"Well, I think that's enough remodeling for one day. I'll see you next week, okay Hina?" Hinata grabbed a bento from the fridge and handed it to Ino.

"Thank you for helping me Ino-chan. Eat this today, okay?" Ino hugged her friend.

"You're too sweet Hina! I will, thanks. Bye!"

And then there were two.

Hinata surveyed the newly renovated apartment again with a critical eye. She wanted everything to be absolutely perfect for when Naruto returned from his mission. She walked back into Naruto's bedroom and sat on his bed. It took a few days, but she'd finally cleaned the room up so that it looked like an actual bedroom.

Clothes were neatly hung up in the closet, a previously unused bookshelf now housed all of his scrolls, kunai, and various items that had littered the floors, and everything had been dusted.

Hinata was going to repaint the walls a soft orange color with one wall being a light, baby yellow. Near that baby yellow wall, would be the babies bassinet and small nursery area. There was just barely enough room for everything. Since Naruto only had a one bed-room apartment, they would be cramped for awhile and there was no way they would be moving anytime soon (money was also another issue, especially if Hinata is stripped of her Hyuga name).

There was still work to be done in the bedroom, but it would be fine as is for now.

Hinata had ordered them a brand new bed that was going to be arriving tomorrow. Naruto was now the proud owner of a double bed, instead of his single twin bed. Hinata was also thankful that she would be able to spread out more. Despite her shy and quiet personality, she was in fact a very active sleeper.

She felt her stomach start to rumble and bit back a groan. She didn't understand _why_ they called it morning sickness when she literally felt nauseous any time of the day and sometimes even all day.

Running to the toilet, she emptied what little contents were in her stomach from breakfast. She groaned and wiped the back of her mouth with her hand, rinsing out her mouth with water in the sink.

"You're going to be a troublemaker like your father, aren't you?" Hinata couldn't help but talk to her stomach, silently willing the nausea to subside. She had heard wonderful things about pregnancy, that it was a blessing and a gift and the nine months were a wonderful and cherished time.

Yeah, right. Tell that to the puking teenager.

* * *

"Naruto will you SHUT THE HELL UP! For the love of Kami, if you complain _one_ more time about not being able to see Hinata I will personally shove my kunai into your head." Neji had had just about enough of the annoying blonde. Having to put up with him for another month was surely going to drive him mad. He didn't know if he was going to be able to survive or not.

"You wish you could have sex with TenTen just as much, Ne-jiiiiii"

Neji opened his mouth, but bit back his retort, begrudgingly admitting a small defeat. If he was any less of a man, he too would be complaining about the lack of intimacy from his girlfriend. But he was a Hyuga and he was dignified.

"That's why I'm single. I've hit up what, five brothels since we started this mission? Sucks to suck." Kiba bragged, sporting a grin that showed his sharp K-9's. Naruto, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji all grumbled with an unspoken jealousy. Why couldn't they just teleport to their girlfriends?

"May I suggest to create a shadow clone and henge into your girlfriend? I read in a book once that-" Naruto blanched.

"Alright Sai, that's enough."

"Look, we're all sexually frustrated. We will be for another two months. Let's accept this fact now and finish the mission in peace, okay?" Shikamaru all but pleaded, begging for some peace and quiet.

He missed Ino too, but he had a mission to complete first and foremost.

"Wait, guys...do you hear that?" Kiba stopped the group, pointing over to a thick brush of bush to their left.

Neji immediately turned his eyes towards the sounds, sliding into his gentle fist stance. "Two rouge ninja's, at least Jounin level, heading right for us."

"ALRIGHT! FINALLY SOME ACTION DATTEBAYO!" Unfortunately for Naruto, it wasn't the right kind of action.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 finito! Yay! Onward to chapter 3 :D Forward...march!**


	3. Show Time

**Disclaimer: I'm terrible at fight scenes. I also don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Today was the day.

Approximately one month had past and Hinata's time was up. She had put it off until the last possible second, but, she knew that her days of procrastination were finally over.

Hinata smoothed down her usual ninja attire, double checking her appearance in the new floor length mirror she bought for the bedroom. She was thankful that she had chosen such a baggy jacket to hide her body, her baby bump wasn't entirely noticeable, but you could tell her jacket was more snug then normal around the stomach area as if she had undergone weight gain.

It was time to face the music and Hinata was shaking in her ninja boots. A look at the clock indicated it was twelve noon, that meant Hiashi would be in-between training sessions with Hanabi and would drink his tea quietly in his office/study.

She had no more time it waste.

Glancing at a picture of Naruto and herself taken recently at Ichiraku hanging on the wall, she felt her resolve strengthen when she glanced upon his smile. His smile had saved her. She wouldn't run away. Hinata never ran away, not anymore.

It was their nindo, their ninja way. To never give up.

Locking the apartment (she'd been able to locate Naruto's spare key) she held her head high and made her way towards the opposite side of Konoha, where the Hyuga compound stood.

She needed to act like everything was fine. No one knew she was pregnant and she wasn't about to give herself away. Yet, she couldn't help but to be on alert, paranoid, darting her eyes from person to person seeing if they suspected anything.

She did her best to blend in with the crowd, walking on the outskirts of the village streets, being neither seen nor heard. She tried her best to keep her hand from resting on her stomach as she walked, a habit she'd formed as of late.

She already felt such a deep love for her unborn child, their unborn child, and couldn't help but want to touch it as often as she could. Lost in her thoughts, before she knew it, she was staring down the now daunting gates to the Hyuga compound.

With a deep breath, Hinata easily walked passed the guards and into her _home_. Making sure to cloak her stomach in chakra (to hide the foreign signature from the Byakugan) she slid the shoji door open.

"Tadaima" She called softly, knowing that no one would answer. Slipping off her ninja sandals, her bare feet padded against the tatami mats of her traditional childhood home. The grand woodwork and ornate carvings gave the place a historical and regal look. It was the perfect reflection of the Hyuga clan, one of the oldest clans in Konoha.

Hinata shakily made her way to her fathers study, bracing herself for the worst possible scenario. She expected to walk out of here no longer a Hyuga. Yes, their relationship was slowly on the mend.

After standing up against Pein, Hiashi had come around to Hinata a bit more, but whatever small seed had started to grow would surely be squashed with this news. A tenative knock on the wooden door, a gruff "Come in" was heard.

Hinata hesitantly peaked her head in, noticing her fathers surprised stare. She was, after all, a day early from her "mission" return.

"Hinata what a surprise." Hinata bowed deeply, settling on a grey pillow across from her father.

"Hello father. I have, um, I have something that I need to tell you. That is why I'm h-here today." Hiashi set down his cup of tea, cracking one eye open.

"What is it silly girl? I don't have all day. Hanabi must get back to her training soon." Hinata took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. Steeling her gaze, she stared directly into her fathers eyes.

"I-I'm...well...ano...I'm pregnant."

Hiashi blinked twice. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm pregnant with a baby, Otou-san." Hiashi remained quiet, unsure if this was a joke or not. His shy daughter, Hinata, managed to get knocked up? It was preposterous in his mind.

"That is a very funny joke, Hinata." Hinata was surprised that her father did not believe her. She knew this might happen and had a backup plan just in case. Reaching into her ninja pouch, she pulled out a grainy black and white photo. A sonogram of her baby she'd just gotten the day before.

In the top right corner of the sonogram was the patient name and date. Hiashi nearly keeled over and had a heart attack. His teenage daughter, his first born, his little Hinata was pregnant? That means that she had...he shuddered to think about it.

"Who is the father?" This was the moment Hinata had been dreading all day.

"It's..ahh.. it's Uzumaki Naruto."

Hiashi set down his tea cup sharply. Closing his eyes, he couldn't even bare to look at his teenage daughter. Of course the father would be Minato's son. Hiashi remembered when Kushina had shared the news of her pregnancy with him and his wife, Hitomi. She'd once joked that they could end up in-laws. Hiashi didn't find it so funny at the time, not wanting his precious first born to date until she was thirty.

However, he made a promise to his late friends Kushina and Minato and he was going to keep that promise, no matter the cost.

He couldn't even begin to grasp the concept, really. A child? A baby? His daughter was still a child herself! Not to mention, this was a time of war. How would his daughter bare a child during such a turbulent time? And the council, they won't let his daughter alone if they found out and they will eventually find out. He had to do what was best for her. She would hate him now, but, maybe she could forgive him later.

"Get out. I don't want to see you right now. I'm very disappointed in you. Pack your things by tomorrow night and never step foot in the compound again. I assume you have living arrangements, if the child is Uzumaki's after all."

Hinata could feel the tears prick her eyes. Hiashi's heart nearly snapped in two. He schooled his emotions with years of practice, but the look in his daughters eyes was something even he could not bare to look at.

Without even a semblance of a reply, she quickly shut the shouji door. Paying no mind to any of the other Hyuga around her, she hastily ran from the compound and into the nearest brush of woods.

She sobbed and sobbed letting out her loss. What would she do now? It was only a matter of time before her father called her back to the compound to officially kick her out and strip her of her clan name.

She slowly stood up off the ground, her tears gradually drying up and her sobs turned into quiet hiccups. She had another being to be strong for. She had to be strong for her child and so she couldn't let herself show weakness.

Meanwhile, Hiashi pulled out the clan registrar from his office vault. He thanked Kami that he was smart enough to get all the elders of the council to sign the scroll ahead of time when it was first made up.

Scrolling down through the main branch members, she spotted his eldest daughter, Hyuga Hinata. With a heavy heart, he grabbed the ink brush and blotted our her name, using chakra to erase the old ink.

At the very bottom of the scroll, under a foreign branch, he wrote a new name. Satisfied, he sealed the scroll back up and locked it away in his vault. His daughter may hate him now, but, his grandchild would be safe and the promise he made to Minato and Kushina would be fulfilled and that was all that mattered.

Meanwhile, Hinata found herself seated on one of the stools of Ichiraku, indulging in her third bowl of pork ramen she'd been absolutely craving. This baby was definitely Naruto's.

"I haven't seen Naruto around, Hinata. Is he on a mission?" Ayame, Teuchi's daughter, had become good friends with the pale eyed teen ever since she had started her relationship with Naruto.

"Hai. Naruto-kun will not be back for another month." Ayame sighed, then chuckled to herself.

"At least with him gone, we won't go out of business." With a wink, Hinata blushed, glancing down at her nearly empty third bowl. Her stomach hadn't even began to feel full.

"You must miss him, to be eating that much ramen. It's almost as if he's possessed you or something." Ayame meant it as a joke, but Hinata nearly choked realizing how much truth there was to the statement.

Carrying his child inside her, one could call it that, in some weird, twisted sort of way. Hinata decided against her fourth bowl of ramen and would instead pick up some cinnamon rolls from her favorite bakery on her way home to Naruto's apartment.

"I do miss him quite a bit. But, he's a hero now, I can't hog him all to myself. The ninja world needs him, this mission is classified so I don't even know where he is." Ayame nodded sagely.

"That's true, but, you are also his girlfriend. You're practically his family and so he also has a duty to you as well." Hinata thanked Ayame and paid for her meal, taking in the older girls words.

He had a duty to them both, huh? Somehow, Hinata felt it wouldn't be in her nature to be selfish, no matter how much she wished she could be. Hinata didn't _want_ Naruto to fight in the war, because he could die, and then where would that leave her unborn child and herself? But, Hinata knew where a ninja's duties lied, and the village always has and always will come first.

If Naruto doesn't save the world, there wouldn't be a world for Hinata and their child to live in.

 _'Looks like it's just me and you for now, baby. I can't wait to meet you.'_ As Hinata unlocked the door to her new home she wondered what their child would look like. Would it be a boy or a girl? Would they have lavender or blue yes? Blonde or Blue hair? Whiskers or no whiskers?

Hinata had a feeling though, as she ate her cinnamon rolls at the kitchen table, that their baby would be a boy. A little blonde boy as bright and beautiful as his father. Stripping off her clothes and throwing them in the newly bought hamper/laundry basket, she stared at her body in the full length mirror in their bedroom, marveling at her now noticeable small baby bump.

She was three months along now and would soon be entering her second trimester. She marveled at her raised belly, stroking it up and down. Their child was inside of her, growing, and each day Hinata could feel herself falling more and more in love with motherhood.

By the fourth month, Hinata had read that her baby bump would grow exponentially and she would no longer be able to hide it behind baggy jackets and loose shirts. She had no idea how she was going to tell Naruto, he'd certainly take one look at her and get a good guess of what was going on before she could even break the news to him.

Slipping on her chosen relaxation clothes ( a pair of boxers and a baggy shirt from Naruto) she settled down on the couch and cracked open the newest baby book Tsunade had lent her. She'd found these books extremely helpful, it made her feel less alone, knowing that millions of women had gone through the same ordeals throughout history.

She had a lot of things to prepare before Naruto's return still and these books covered everything from pregnancy to raising a child itself. Hinata would have to spend the next month not only finishing the bedroom and nursery, but also baby proofing the apartment.

The books had stated that babies and toddlers got into all sorts of trouble once they'd learned to walk and crawl and the last thing Hinata needed was her son getting into their Kunai sets.

Before she knew it, she'd fallen asleep, book in hand. A symptom of pregnancy was fatigue and it had Hinata deep within it's clutches. She felt like, if she let herself, she could practically fall asleep anywhere.

* * *

 **Next time on TTWBU, Naruto makes his grand return with new, telling information in tow. But will his reunion with Hinata go as either of them expected? Also, I feel like fanfiction portrays Hiashi WAY MORE EVIL then he actually is. Yes, he's strict, but, I've never seen him to vicious to Hinata in the Anime nor Manga and so I wrote him as such.**


	4. Escape The Fate

**Disclaimer: I'm terrible at all types of fight scenes. I also don't own Naruto.**

 **Note: There has been a one month time skip. Naruto is set to return and Hinata is just now entering her fourth month. Also, I have never had a child nor been pregnant and therefore I have absolutely no idea how an actual Obstetrics checkup would go, so I'm just going off my regular Gynecology appointments LOL also this is not proof read. I usually go back and do that later.**

* * *

Hinata smiled affectionately at her stomach, sitting in the waiting room of Konoha Hospital. She was having her four month check up and so far she'd been coming along swimmingly. Today, Hinata was going to find out the gender of her baby. It was technically early (sixteen weeks) but Hinata just couldn't wait anymore. She needed to know she was having a boy.

Sure, she wished that Naruto was here to witness all these firsts, but, it was the life of a ninja and it couldn't be helped. "Hinata Hyuga?" one of the nurses called her name, offering her a warm smile. Hinata stood up slowly, smoothing down her new lavender ninja coat (the same one, just in a bigger size) because she still needed to conceal her pregnancy without being incredibly obvious.

She didn't want anyone else to know until Naruto found out.

Following the nurse, she stroked her belly affectionately. It had quickly become her new favorite habit, she did it all the time. It brought her comfort in the late night when the apartment would get lonely without Naruto's presence. She was never truly alone now, she had her own little sunshine.

"How are you feeling today Miss Hyuga? Any pain or concerns?"

"No, I've felt really well, besides the morning sickness that is. I seem to throw up all the time now." The nurse chuckled.

"Yes, that's very common for a lot of women, Miss Hyuga. I'm going to take your temperature and blood pressure, ask you a few questions, and then I'll let Sakura know you're here."

Hinata tensed at the mention of her comrade. Sakura couldn't find out, not yet anyway. She absolutely could not be seen by her boyfriends pink-haired teammate.

"Ano, um, is there anyway that I could be seen by another medic? It's personal." The nurse scanned through the list and then tapped her pencil next to a name.

"Aiko-san could do the examination, but she is with another patient, if you do not mind waiting I will send for her."

"That would be great thank you." The nurse smiled and wrote down some notes on Hinata's medical charts.

"Are you in any pain today?"

"No."

"Do you feel safe at home?"

"Yes."

"Have you had any thoughts of self harm or suicide in the past six months?"

"No." The nurse continued typing away on the keyboard, filling in the correct boxes.

"Great, everything seems to check out okay. I'll let Aiko know you're ready and she'll be in after she finishes up with her current patient."

Hinata smiled at the nurse gratefully, absentmindedly stroking her stomach. Her little baby would get an identity today and she couldn't wait to confirm what she already knew. She knew in her heart that her baby was going to be a boy.

She had already thought of the perfect name too, but, she wouldn't divulge that information until Naruto approved of the name as well.

Minutes ticked by and Hinata started to grow tired. The quiet of the white, sterile room seemed to make her eye lids feel like a thousand pounds. Nodding off every now and again, she barely registered the soft knocks of the door.

"Miss Hyuga?" Hinata snapped to attention, sitting up in her chair rather quickly. Aiko chuckled and sat down in the chair across from the examination table.

"So we're having our four month checkup, correct?" Hinata smiled happily.

"Yes, I'm just starting my fourth month." Aiko smiled.

"That's good to hear. Please take a seat on the exam table and we'll get the exam underway."

* * *

A certain blonde haired Shinobi practically kissed the ground of Konoha's entrance after being away for three long, grueling months. He cried anime tears, thinking about just who was in the Village and what he wanted to do with her.

"Wow Naruto, can you be any more pathetic?" The young Inuzuka boy purposely taunted the over excited male. Naruto glared.

"Shut it dog-breath!" Shikamaru had rubbed his temples so much within the last three months, he was sure there were permanent red marks from his fingers.

"I've had it. Let's report to the Hokage and be done with it. I don't want to see you all for at least 48 hours." Neji silently agreed, just about ready to kill the blonde ninja on site. He also had plans to pay a visit to a certain weapons oriented Kunoichi whom he'd missed dearly (but would never admit out loud).

Naruto practically sprinted towards the newly reconstructed Hokage Tower, eager to give the mission report so he could have some much needed attention from his smokin hot girlfriend. He'd missed the shy Kunoichi terribly and wanted nothing more than to give her a big hug and inhale the wonderful, relaxing scent that only came from Hinata Hyuga.

"BAA-CHAN! WE'RE BACK!" Naruto was never one for manners or tact and as such, barged right into Tsunade's office like he owned the place (and let's be honest, it was going to be his one day).

"BRAT! Who're you callin old huh? You better have a decent mission report for me!"

Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Shikamaru actually has the report 'ttebayo. I just came to give you my verbal report. I have someone to see, I mean, places to be. Heh."

Tsunade shook her head. She knew everything about Hinata and her situation. If Naruto was the father of her child, then clearly the two were involved in some way. Even though they haven't officially gone pubic with their relationship yet, Naruto wasn't fooling anyone.

"Report then brat! I don't have all day." Naruto grumbled and squinted his blue yes at his makeshift grandmother. The old hag. He opened his mouth and his expression turned serious.

"After three months of observing the Amegakure hideout of the Akatsuki, we can confirm that the Akatsuki have recruited Uchiha Sasuke and he is currently tasked with tracking down the eight tails Jinchuriki Bee. Among Sasuke are three other ninja. A red haired female who seems to be a healer, a fish like guy carrying the sword Samehada, and finally a tall, orange haired man who seems to have some type of mental disorder. He can just go berserk in an instant, killing anything and everything in his path. The only one who seems to be able to tame him is Sasuke. Since the death of Nagato, the Akatsuki have mostly dispersed, however, there seems to be a new leader in the group. Shikamaru has the full report."

Tsunade sighed in her chair, rubbing her temples. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately, rubbing her temples. There was so much to worry about as Hokage, she was getting too old for this shit.

"Alright brat. I'll have the intelligence unit decipher the full mission report. You're free to leave. Dismissed." Naruto whooped in delight, jumping out of the Hokage tower window, his favorite way of exiting Tsunade's office.

He had one thing on his mind and one thing only.

Target and acquire the Byakugan Princess, his amazing girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga.

* * *

Hinata came out of the hospital feeling like a million bucks, her heart was swelling with happiness and pride. In her hand she had her most recent sonogram and in it detailed the babies gender.

She was so thrilled to finally know what the little baby inside her would be, and she immediately started to conjure up a whole plethora of names. Of course, she would discuss them with Naruto, but Hinata was just so full of love at that very moment.

She wished that she could share her good news, she was about to burst from the suspense, but, she knew that first and foremost Naruto needed to know about the baby. With a spring in her step, she made her way towards the market place, picking up some groceries so that she could make a nice dinner tonight in celebration of the sex of her baby.

She let her mind wander to her lovely boyfriend, hoping that he was safe wherever he was. Hinata couldn't bare the thought of loosing Naruto. He was her sunshine, her hero, she needed him in her life. And his _son_ needed him in his life, too.

Carrying the hefty bag of groceries, she was pleasantly surprised by the unexpected help of Konohamaru, who'd spotted her down the road and offered to help carry her bags home.

"Don't worry Hinata-nee! Boss would kill me if I didn't take care of his girlfriend in his absence. Are you making him dinner tonight? He is supposed to be back in the village you know!"

Hinata nearly faltered, caught like a deer in headlights. Naruto was back? As in Naruto Uzumaki? As in her boyfriend who was on a mission for the last three months is home? That meant that Hinata would finally have the chance to tell Naruto about the baby! Except, she suddenly felt nervous as well.

In true Hinata fashion, her doubts started to settle in. What if Naruto didn't even _want_ the baby? What if...what if he left her? I mean, Hinata would hope that Naruto would do the right thing and stay, but, she wouldn't force him and she didn't want Naruto to feel obligated to her just because of the baby.

"Hinata-nee did you hear me? I said Boss is back!" As if snapping out of her downward spiral, she smiled at him so brightly it made Konohamaru's heart flip.

"That's wonderful news Konohamaru-kun. All the more reason to make a good meal, ne?"

* * *

Naruto approached his apartment door, walking with his hands behind his head when he stopped cold, noticing that something was off.

The steps to his apartment looked...new? And his door...was it, was it _painted_ differently? As his eyes glanced downward, he noticed a brand new, hardly used 'Welcome' matt.

Feeling as if something was not right, he quickly reached for a kunai and didn't let his guard fall. He slowly made his way towards the living room window and attempted to open it, except, he couldn't.

Naruto _never_ locked his windows. Something was extremely off and Naruto was determined to get to the bottom of it!

Finally going back to the front door and unlocking it, he slowly walked into the darkened apartment. Reaching for the light switch on the side of the wall, he flicked on the lights and just about had the shock of his life.

His...his apartment...IT WAS GONE!

Extremely freaked out, he spread his chakra around the apartment, hoping to sense if there were any intruders within the vicinity. Finding none, he was at a loss for words. This was definitely his apartment, that he was sure of, but...but he couldn't fathom what had happened to it.

Everything was new and it looked so expensive!

Hearing the lock on his front door click open and two voices on the other side, Naruto suppressed his chakra and practically dove into hiding, making sure he could observe without being seen.

When the door opened, he was surprised to see Konohamaru carrying a few bags of groceries, followed by his beloved Hinata with a bag of her own. He noticed that Hinata looked different. Bigger almost, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Konohamaru set the bags on the table and surveyed the new and improved apartment. Everything looked amazing. Hinata really did have good taste.

"Whoa! Hinata-nee did you remodel this whole apartment?" Hinata giggled at the small Genin's obvious wonder of the apartment.

"Hai, Ino-chan and I spent the last few months slowly remodeling Naruto's apartment. I...I wanted to give Naruto back even just a little bit of what he's given to me and the Village. He's saved this village so many times, he's a hero, and while I can't do much for him, I thought I could at least give him comfortable living conditions."

Meanwhile, Naruto was practically buried in shock and surprise. Hinata did this? His wonderful, amazing, shy girlfriend remodeled his whole apartment because she thought he deserved it at the very least?

It was too much. Naruto felt his heart swell. No one had ever cared enough to give him a present before and Hinata had given him such an expensive one. It was his first, real gift and he felt tears prick his eyes.

"Say, did Naruto give you a key to his apartment before he left?" Hinata blushed at being found out. She didn't want to lie, but, she also didn't want to tell the truth.

"No, I found his spare key. Konohamaru, can you keep a secret?" Konohamaru nodded, eager to hear whatever juicy secret Hinata was about to impart on him. Naruto was also curious, and used a bit of Kyuubi's chakra to strain his ears to hear better.

"The reason I have this key is because I am living here. I gave up my Hyuga name while Naruto was gone." Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in anger as he let out an inaudible growl. She gave up her name? What could have possibly happened that she was no longer a Hyuga?

 _ **'Kit, that's your Mate! How dare the clan try to mess with her? Let me out of here! I'll tear them limb from limb.'**_

 _''Eh, quiet you damn fox. I'm already upset 'ttebayo!.'_

"They did what?! Boss isn't going to be happy when he finds out." Hinata grimaced as she unpacked the groceries.

"That's what I'm afraid of. I know how Naruto-kun can be when it comes to the Hyuga. I don't want him to know. I don't want anything to do with the clan."

"Is that also why you remodeled the apartment?" Konohamaru fiddled with a few pieces of paper on Naruto's brand new kitchen table. Reaching for an envelope, he opened it up. Inside the envelope was a...sonogram? The name Hinata Hyuga was in the corner and boy was in the bottom corner with an arrow point to the babies gender.

"Ano, not the whole reason, just one of them." Konohamaru's eyes practically bugged out in shock. He quickly shoved the sonogram back into the envelope and left it back on the table. Nodding at Hinata in acceptance he took the time to really observe the young Hyuga girl.

Her hips seemed...wider? Her boobs were _definitely_ bigger...and now that he thought about it, Hinata's jacket was pretty tight around her midsection, it even seemed to be a size bigger than her old jacket.

Could she really be pregnant? Is the father Naruto? Konohamaru thought it wise not to say a word. It was obvious Hinata was keeping the pregnancy a secret and Naruto would kill him if he made Hinata cry.

"Well, I should be on my way! Moegi and Udon are waiting for me at the training grounds." Hinata wrapped her arms around the young boy, careful to keep her stomach at a distance.

"Thank you so much for your help today Konohamaru-kun. I'll make sure Naruto knows you took care of me in his absence. He really cares about you. Have fun training!"

Konohamaru blushed, completely thrown off guard from the hug, but he enjoyed it none the less.

Naruto stayed in hiding, absolutely having an internal meltdown. He was trying his very best to process everything that had just happened, but was really having a hard time doing it. The foxes commentary was unhelpful as well.

"Bye Hinata-nee-chan!"

Once Konohamaru left Hinata picked up the small white envelope and smiled, bringing it to her chest. Her baby was beautiful and she couldn't wait to meet the little guy. Shrugging off her jacket, she reached for her orange apron and tied it around her bulging stomach.

Smiling affectionately, she patted her belly a few times as she pulled various ingredients out of her shopping bag. "Okay baby, we should get started on dinner for Naruto-kun's return! Should we make him ramen?" Hinata giggled to herself and started to prepare the meal.

Meanwhile, Naruto's mental comprehension was at max capacity. He stood there behind the bathroom door, frozen. Baby? What did Hinata mean by baby? Who was she talking too?

As Naruto slowly pushed open the bathroom door, he looked across the small hallway into his bedroom and if he hadn't already died from heart palpitations, this one was sure to do him in.

His small twin sized bed was now replaced with a sleek and modern looking double bed. His messy room was neatly cleaned and organized and...wait wait wait...was that a crib?

There was a whole nursery in his bedroom!

His brain had officially failed him. He couldn't handle this. He needed answers and he needed them now.

"HINATA!" He sprinted back into the kitchen, startling the Hyuga so bad she jumped up from the stove, dropping her ladle on the floor.

"N-Naruto-kun! You...you're...here? I mean...um..." Hinata was lost for words, still reeling from the shock of Naruto's appearance. How did he get in here? Hinata didn't hear the door open nor did she detect her boyfriends presence at all.

Had he been here the whole time? She might faint if that were the case.

As Naruto observed his petite girlfriend, still holding a surprised look on her face and facing him full on, he almost fell over when he noticed her obviously pregnant stomach.

He started to hyperventilate.

"Naruto-kun are you okay?" Hinata was scared. What if Naruto was angry with her?

"Hinata you're...you...this...the apartment...what?" Hinata immediately ran to her boyfriend, steadying him and trying to calm him down. She felt saddened at his nearly hysterical state.

"Yes. I fixed up the apartment for the future, Naruto-kun. I...I am pregnant with your son. Our son."

Naruto couldn't fathom the news.

Son. Hinata was pregnant with his _son_.

Naruto shakily backed away, reaching for the door handle. "Hinata I, I need to...to go. I am going over to Shikamaru's."

He sprinted out the door, forgetting to close it in his rush. Hinata watched the retreating back of the only man she'd ever loved, tears gently fell down her face. She rubbed her belly for comfort, as if consoling the small life inside her.

Where would things end up now? Hinata knew their relationship couldn't handle this. How was she supposed to depend on Naruto, when he was also a teenager just like herself?

She looked at the boiling ramen on the stove and the forgotten ladle on the floor. Picking up the ladle, she dropped it into the sink and turned off the stove burners. She sat on the couch in silence, crying for everything that had just happened and everything that was about too.

Some welcome back she gave him, huh?

* * *

 **HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE. SO. How do you like things so far? Did the reunion go the way you expected it too?**

 **Because of the premise of this story, it will follow canon...and then it also won't at the same time. I don't want to classify this as a total AU, but it will eventually become more AU then canon.**

 **Also, I've had a couple people PM me about future Boruto characters and pairings so I want to set the record straight.**

 **I do not like BoruSara. It's like a neo-NaruSaku and I just can't do it. So no, Boruto will NEVER like Sarada in any romantic way in my story. As such, THERE WILL BE NO BORUSARA. DON'T ASK ME FOR IT. I don't like Sakura, I never have, so why am I going to pair her child with my beloved Boruto when I can pair him with Sumire!**

 **I am 110% a BoruSumi shipper. BoruSumi will be a set pairing. I'd already decided this before I started writing this story as well as how I'm going to work it into this story. HOWEVER. Guys. I'm literally only 4 chapters into my story. They're not even born yet! Relax, and enjoy the Naruto progression. We will get to all the Boruto characters in due time. Also, please remember that Boruto will be older than the other characters.**

 **LASTLY, I'm honestly really shocked and taken aback at all the feedback I'm receiving at only 4 chapters! 20 reviews? Guys you're awesome! I'm so glad you're enjoying my story. I started reading on this website in 2006 (I'm 25) and made my first story on here in 2008. There were SO MANY GREAT STORIES back then, such classic NaruHina's too, and when I scroll through the NaruHina tag now, I find most fanfics severely lacking in content, abandoned, or just all around terrible.**

 **The stories that do manage to catch my interest are abandoned/discontinued. LITERALLY LIKE 10/10 IT ALWAYS HAPPENS. So, I hope that you stick along for the ride, are patient with my updates (I'm by no means fast or regular), and let me show you how OLD SCHOOL NaruHina writers do it! :D Because, technically, I've been writing NaruHina since 2008.  
**

 **PPS: Please send me your feedback! What do you agree with? What don't you like? What would you like to see in the future? Please drop a review and let me know! Till next time!**


	5. The Beginnings of Strategy

**Disclaimer: I'm terrible at all types of fight scenes. I also don't own Naruto.**

* * *

 _Hinata felt her back hit the soft fabric of Naruto's bed sheets and Naruto's body descended on top of her own, peppering light kisses down her jawline and neck. Her shirt had been lost in the fray some time ago, her ample chest on display for Naruto's viewing pleasure._

 _Naruto looked into Hinata's lavender eyes, intoxication reflecting in his own, and uttered her name under his breath. He gently dragged his fingers up Hinata's side, sending goosebumps along her skin. As his hand came to rest upon it's destination, he smiled as he cupped one of her breasts in his right hand. He drew his thumb lightly across her hardened nipple, causing Hinata to squirm underneath him in a silent pleasure._

 _The sensations Hinata was feeling, heightened by her own intoxication, were delightful. It was nothing like she dreamed of and a thousand times more satisfying then her own hands could ever be._

 _Hinata dragged her hands up and down Naruto's shirtless torso, feeling his hardened abs against her palms. She felt her left hand graze over the elastic band of Naruto's boxers and slipped her small hand into them as she had earlier on the couch, gripping Naruto's hardened erection. She could feel him twitch at her touch and her chest filled with satisfaction as he let out her name._

 _She was on cloud nine._

 _Having enough of being teased, Naruto took action._ _Naruto slowly slid off her panties, anxious to taste her untouched treasure. With a smirk, he descended upon the pink, glistening folds of Hinata's vagina and experimentally ran his tongue in between her labia. Hinata's moans of approval were enough motivation to keep going._

 _Come hell or high water, he was going to make the Hyuga heiress scream his name in ecstasy._

Naruto was running at breakneck speed towards Shikamaru's clan compound.

A baby. His baby. His _son_.

Naruto was downright terrified. Any teenage father would be, let alone a ninja father. He wasn't sure what to feel or what to even think, because to Naruto, a baby was the farthest thing from his mind; especially as he'd only just figured out that he liked Hinata as a woman.

Being a father? It spooked Naruto, especially because he'd never known his own. He grew up an orphan, all alone. How could he be a father, when he never had one to learn from in the first place? He never had the guidance of his father and he wasn't sure what a father was to be honest.

This was also a time of war.

How would Naruto be around for Hinata and his unborn child and be on the battlefield at the same time? There were so many unanswered questions with no known answer. What if's flew through Naruto's mind at an inhuman speed. He had no confidence that he could even provide for the both of them. Hell, Naruto wasn't even sure what love was and if that would be enough for Hinata and their unborn child.

Naruto knew how babies were made, of course. Training with the legendary pervert for three years taught him everything he ever needed to know, yet, he couldn't even fathom that it had happened to him after his first time.

They had always been safe. Naruto knew about contraceptives and they had used those in conjunction with the pill. It made no sense to Naruto, who had trouble recalling even one time that they were not safe.

Of course, contraceptives are not always 100% effective, but this was just shocking. Naruto had heard stories of teenage ninja falling pregnant...none of them ever ended with a happily ever after.

And Hinata, how would the village think of her? Not only was she practically a princess, but she was also apart of the main branch of the Hyuga clan! For her to be pregnant out of wedlock, would the village shun her? Her clan already had, so whose to say they wouldn't?

Naruto couldn't bare the thought of the villagers treating Hinata like they used to treat him as a child, complete with harsh whispers and hard glares. His stomach clenched and his heart tightened at the mere thought that Hinata could be turned into the village pariah just for carrying his child.

Landing on Shikamaru's front yard, he practically ran up to the front door, knocking like a madman. "Shikamaru! Shikamaru open up I have an emergency!"

From the comfort of Shikamaru's bed, he groaned when he heard Naruto's obnoxiously loud voice. He'd just gotten away from seeing the blonde loud mouth after three months, yet, not even 6 hours later was he on his door step, going on about something.

With a sigh of frustration, he threw his bed covers off himself, slipping on his house slippers and throwing on his, yes, robe.

"This is so troublesome. I'm coming hold on." Shikamaru thought to himself that this better damn well be an emergency, or he was going to strangle Naruto with this Kage Mane. He wanted sleep, away from the blonde loud mouth. He just wanted to sleep for Kami's sake. He hadn't had a good nap in three months.

When Shikamaru opened the door, he'd never seen the boy so frantic. With a questioning gaze, he urged Naruto to continue.

"I fucked up. I really, _really_ fucked up."

Shikamaru sighed. "How Naruto. How did you fuck up?" Shikamaru had no time for this bullshit.

Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Hinata is pregnant with my son."

Just saying the words out loud for the first time freaked him out even more. If he acknowledges this dilemma in person, it makes it all the more real. Hinata really was pregnant with his child and he was going to be a father.

Shikamaru nearly stumbled back in shock. That was definitely the last thing he expected to come out of the young Shinobi's mouth.

"Okay, okay Naruto. Slow down and explain to me the whole story." Shikamaru sat on the front porch and Naruto followed like a zombie. Shikamaru was immediately running through scenarios and strategies. This baby, it changed everything. Not just in the village, but in the war as well.

"Well, I was coming to my apartment after giving ol Baa-chan the verbal mission report and I noticed that things were...different. My apartment, it was fixed up real nice like, it freaked me out 'ttebayo. When I entered my apartment, everything was new. My living room, kitchen, everything had been repainted and modernized ya know? Then, I heard Hinata coming into the apartment along with Konohamaru who was helping with the groceries, and hid because I had initially wanted to surprise her. I overheard her conversation with Konohamaru about how she'd denounced her clan name and was no longer apart of the Hyuga clan. I didn't suspect anything at first, and it wasn't until I peaked into the bedroom that I was able to piece together enough information on the situation. Inside my bedroom was an unopened box with a picture of a crib on it, propped up against the wall and seemingly hidden next to a changing table. I immediately freaked out and confronted Hinata. In hindsight, I shouldn't have scared the crap out of her, but, when she turned around from whatever she was cooking, I could see her small baby bump. It was abrupt. I couldn't think of anything other than to step away from the situation because I had just taken in so much information. So I ran as fast as I could to the smartest man I know because I know you could help me sort all of this out."

Shikamaru let out a shaky breath, eyes closed in thought. This was a very troublesome situation. But first, without warning Shikamaru swung his fist at Naruto, knocking him in the chest.

"YAH! What was that for?"

Shikamaru smirked. "For being an idiot. How could you just leave Hinata? She's sensitive, she's probably a crying mess, thinking you walked out on her."

Naruto scratched his neck awkwardly. "Oh, I didn't really think of that 'ttebayo! I just-I just couldn't think because I got freaked out. What do I do? I don't even know how to be a father! What is a father? And I don't even know if I love Hinata. I mean, I like her a lot, she's kind and sweet and beautiful, but what is love? How do I know if I love Hinata? I have never been told I was loved before by a girl. I just don't understand."

Shikamaru stared at his shougi piece as he twirled it between his fingers. There were a lot of things that had to be solved, questions needed to be answered, and most importantly a game plan would need to be set in place. Shikamaru could safely assume the Hokage already knew about this situation. However, if the Akatsuki find out that Naruto has a child, it will be in danger as well as Hinata.

It was a sticky situation, with one wrong move spelling disaster. Shikamaru would need some time to think on it. In the meantime, he should probably send this idiot back to Hinata.

"Look, this is a very complicated matter that we can't just fix in a few hours. Let me think on things and come back a few days from now, I'll have something for you. In the meantime, go back to Hinata. She's probably worried sick about you. My advice to you Naruto is talk to her. Talk about the situation together, because I can promise you that she is equally as terrified as you are. She is also sixteen and still a teenager herself."

Naruto smiled and jumped up, throwing his fist in the air. "You're right Shikamaru! I shouldn't have jumped the gun like that. I just needed to get my head on straight. I am scared, but, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I never go back on my words 'ttebayo!"

"Okay, go now! I'll see you in a few days." Shikamaru stood up as Naruto ran off and wasted no time entering his home and crawling back into his bed. Finally, he could get that much needed rest.

With a sigh of relief, he pulled the covers back over himself, burrowing his head into his soft, cloud like pillow. All was right in the world, as he visualized the inside of his eyelids.

"SHIKA, WAKE UP! IT'S DINNER TIME." The scream of his mother abruptly snapped his eyes open.

Troublesome.

* * *

Hinata's sobs had quieted long ago, having fallen asleep on the spacious couch. With a hand draped over her stomach, she slept soundly, exhausted from the emotional trauma she'd just gone through.

The door shutting had woken Hinata's senses, she immediately jerked up into a defensive stance. When she saw her boyfriend standing at the front door, a fresh set of sobs escaped her lips as she ran up to him, hugging him for dear life.

"I-I thought you left me! I was so scared. Naruto-kun, I'm sorry that I ruined your life. I'm sorry that I put us in this situation. I'll understand if you want no part of this child, I won't force you, but, I can't loose you! Finally, finally after all these years I have Naruto-kun and I can't bare to let you go."

Naruto felt like a real asshole. He pulled Hinata tighter into his embrace, burying his head into her hair, inhaling her pleasant and calming scent as she cried.

"Nata-chan...I could never abandon you. You're carrying our son, you're the mother of our child, and I would never turn my back on my own blood. I've always wanted to have a family, just, not this soon 'ttebayo! I was scared and nervous. I'm an orphan, ya know? I never had a family, I don't know what it's like to be a father or what a father even is! I don't know what I should do. Even now, I'm scared and I just want this all to go away."

Hinata stared deeply into Naruto's blue eyes, lost in the emotions flitting across them. She was so glad. "I'm scared too, Naruto-kun. I have not only put you in danger, but I've also put the village in danger. If you couldn't fight because of me and the baby, I would never forgive myself. I know that this is all a mistake, but, we can't take it back and we can't undo it. I am scared too, but, you've always given me strength and courage. I always used to cry and give up, but your smile saved me. I know that we can figure this out together. I love you, Naruto-kun and I will do whatever I have to for you and our baby. I never go back on my words because that too is my nindo, my ninja way."

Naruto gave Hinata a gentle kiss on the lips, channeling everything he was feeling into that one kiss. Hinata eagerly reciprocated, melting in Naruto's strong arms. When they broke apart for air, Naruto pulled Hinata towards the couch and onto his lap.

Naruto snaked his arms around his girlfriends torso, resting his hands on her small bump. The action nearly brought a fresh set of tears to her eyes. "Now, why don't you start from the very beginning, properly this time, and then we'll go from there?" Hinata nodded and started to recount everything that had happened since he'd gone on his mission three months ago.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere_**

A raven haired teen with red eyes and three others made their way through the trees, heading towards their destination at breakneck speed. The time was upon them and they were going to put there plan into action. After learning the truth from Madara, Sasuke had his own plans.

In order to carry them out, he needed to first start with the ROOT of the problem.

Shiramura Danzo would have a chidori through his chest and rest assured, Sasuke would make sure of that.

* * *

 **Don't get comfortable yet guys, there's still plenty of drama to come. Naruto still has to figure out his feelings, doesn't he? Ahh, to be young. There are a lot of unknown variables and too many questions that need answered.**

 **Sasuke is finally making his move, how exciting! Naruto may be called to the battlefield sooner than he thinks. As always, thank you guys so much for reviewing! It makes me want to write this story more ;) But in all seriousness, the feedback I have gotten so far has helped me immensely and I do listen and take advice into consideration.**

 **I also want to clear up a little misunderstanding. I may have come off too strong in my last A/N. I do not like Sakura, yes, but I am not so immature as to completely write her out of stories or bash her. I actually love Sasuke almost as much as Naruto, and as such I have to like Sarada at least 50%. I just don't think that Sarada and Boruto compliment each other at all, so I just don't care for that pairing, just like I don't for NaruSaku.**

 **Regardless, thank you all so much for your continued support! Please drop a review and tell me what you liked, disliked, etc. I can only make this story better if I know where the faults in it are after all!**

 **Also, in case you guys haven't noticed, this story is rated M and will eventually have full lemons in it. As for now, you'll just be getting the flashbacks of their first time throughout the story.**

 **Also, I've noticed that a lot of the lemons on this site are unrealistic. I'm gonna be honest guys, I'm 24 with quite a bit of experience.** **As such, I will be writing my lemons based off my realistic experiences. I often find that, while lemons are nice to read, they can get pretty awkward if not done properly and it turns me off if the lemon is too unrealistic.**

 **Does anyone else notice these things too? For instance, semen does not taste good! It doesn't taste like ramen, it's not pleasant, it's just sticky and salty (I'm female). Also, guys don't just get up and have sex right away again after they ejaculate. It takes AT LEAST an hour, if not two or three. Also, all of the men I've ever dated, have said that having sex two or three times a day can actually be painful. The penis is a muscle and you can overuse it.**

 **Anyway, that's my two cents, what do you guys think?**

 **Till next time, folks!**

 **PS: Did anyone catch the hidden pun in this chapter? Brownie points if you do!**


	6. The Misfire Of Strategy

**Disclaimer: I'm terrible at all types of fight scenes. I also don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Shikamaru sighed in frustration, staring at the same Shogi board he'd been looking at for the last two hours. Nothing that he thought of could possibly fix the incredibly complicated situation Naruto and Hinata had put themselves in.

It was evident that battle would be upon them soon, with Naruto leading the charge. But a child? It put a wrench in everything. For once, the great genius was stumped.

"Shikamaru, what seems to trouble you? You've been staring at this shogi board for two hours. Care to share?" Shikaku Nara was Konoha's best and top strategist. There was never a problem he couldn't think or solve his way through. Whatever had been plaguing his sons mind, it must have been quite the dilemma.

Shikamaru groaned. He was basically sworn to secrecy. It would be improper for anyone to know of Naruto's situation until both him and Hinata come forward and explain it themselves.

He also knew his father. He wouldn't just leave the matter alone, either. Shikaku was as much nosy as he was smart, and for that Shikamaru was in a catch twenty two. But maybe he didn't have to tell him exactly _who_.

"Let's say, hypothetically, a girlfriend of an important teen ninja in the war were to become pregnant. We are in a time of war, and that particular ninja would now become a liability as well as a target and danger because of who the child's father is. Said ninja had then sought the advice of his really smart friend, who said he would need time to think of a solution, but has yet to come up with one. How do you get yourself out of this situation?"

Shikaku was taken aback. But the answer was simple. "It's actually very simple son. You don't. A child is not something that you can take back. This "child" is here to stay and all the ninja can do is work around the circumstances. The ninja in question will not only have to grow up quickly, but they must also learn to keep a cool and level head when in battle despite knowing there is a child on the way. They will have to fight like hell to protect what they have created. You tell Uzumaki that the Nara's will be here for Hinata if he needs us."

Shikamaru sputtered. "How did you know who I was talking about?"

Shikaku smirked. "Son, I'm not the top Intel adviser for nothing. What other important ninja is currently the target of the Akatsuki in the village, is a teen, and is essential to winning the war? Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. However, you tell Uzumaki he needs to have a serious talk with the Hokage. This cannot be a secret much longer."

Shikamaru nodded and stared at his shogi board once again.

"Up for a quick game, Dad?"

"Well I was hoping you'd ask, son!"

* * *

Tsunade rubbed her temples, a headache coming on by the minute.

The latest Intel report was not good. The Raikage not only wanted Sasuke's head for trying to capture his brother, the eight tails, but now Danzo was a concern.

It was frustrating.

She eyed the bottle of sake and cup on her desk and grabbed it quickly, shooting the whole thing in one gulp. She was too old for this job and wanted nothing more than to gamble the rest of her life away.

Then there was also the fact that one of her Kunoichi was pregnant and unable to even fight in the war, let alone the father who was essential to winning the war. It was all one huge mess.

She wished Jiraiya were still here.

The old pervert had to go and leave her, huh? Seemed to be that every man in her life was destined to leave in one way or another.

"Shizune!"

Rapid footsteps and a door opened up.

"Hai, Tsunade-Sama?"

"Assemble the other Kage. We need to have an emergency meeting. And ready the ANBU, we're going to start shipping out."

Shizune was shocked. She knew that things were bad and tensions were rising, however, to go to war this soon? She hadn't even thought about it.

"Tsunade-Sama are you sure?"

The Hokage nodded.

"Send for Naruto as well. He'll know what I am talking about. It's time he masters Kyubi's chakra. I want him to go to Mt. Myoboku stat."

"But, Hinata..." Tsunade sighed.

"She will be fine. She is a Kunoichi of Konoha. She knows where her duty lies. Hinata will do her best to protect their child as will Naruto. Please send for him."

* * *

Weeks had past since Hinata had broken the news to Naruto.

At first things were great, like a honeymoon stage. They both delighted in their pregnancy, imagining what it would be like to raise their son, who he would take after more, etc.

Hinata couldn't believe they were actually doing this, setting up the crib in Naruto's tiny bedroom after Naruto suggested it. Naruto was hunched over a bunch of wooden pieces, all in a disarray. A look of frustration was on his face.

Hinata sighed as she observed him reading the directions for assembly. Despite his reassurance of support, she couldn't help but feel a slight shift in their relationship.

It was becoming strained, acting like everything would workout and that they would deal with this baby. It was a small change, undetectable to an outsider, but to Hinata it was as if an earthquake had shattered their foundation. They were just two teenagers in love, enjoying the throws of passion. Now they were going to be parents.

Naruto had begun pulling away slightly. Whether on purpose or subconsciously she didn't know, but Naruto always seemed to avoid talking about their future. It felt like they were just playing house. Hinata felt Naruto was only doing these things BECAUSE of it being the right thing to do and not necessarily because he finds his own joy in the matter.

Don't get me wrong, Naruto has so much love for his child, it just wasn't an ideal time and they weren't ready for this. Hinata wasn't sure how much longer they could pretend their normality, but Hinata would have rather been rejected, then having to fake whatever _this_ was.

Hinata herself wasn't ready, for anything. They'd just barely started their relationship six months ago and yet it feels like this is all too much. It's like a house of cards waiting to tumble.

They talked extensively about it after Hinata had initially broke the news, and things seemed okay the week after, but Hinata knew better.

They were not okay. Naruto was not okay. This whole situation was not okay and Hinata felt helpless. "Naruto-kun, maybe we should take a break? We don't have to do all these preparations right away."

Naruto sighed and put down the crib pieces. "You're right. We have been at this for a few hours. I'm starving!"

Hinata waved her boyfriend over to the kitchen, where she had a stir-fry waiting on the table accompanied by Shrimp Tempura. Naruto's mouth practically watered at the sight. He could never turn away Hinata's cooking. It was the best.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Hinata finally gathered her courage to broach the subject that had been on her mind as of late.

"How do you want to tell everyone the news?"

Naruto froze, chop stick poised in front of his open mouth. He blew out hot air, putting down the chop sticks. "Hinata I don't want to tell anyone who doesn't have to know. I want you to be safe and the more people who know, the easier it will be to target you should something leak."

Hinata frowned at the thought. He wanted to keep things a secret? "But Naruto-kun, when people see my stomach they're going to know we're expecting. Don't you want our friends to know?"

"Of course I do, Hinata-chan, but we can't take that risk. There is nothing about this situation that's typical. My enemies are too powerful, we can't take chances in a time of war. I talked with Shikamaru and Baa-chan about everything last week and I think it would be best for you to be away from the village for the rest of your pregnancy. We can't risk the Akatsuki finding out about you and our child. I can't loose the both of you. I can't take the risk of you being in Konoha should it come under attack, either. I also can't risk our child being anywhere near the front lines, if you are kidnapped and used against me, it's not just my life in the balance."

Hinata stood up from the table. She'd only been truly upset a few times in her life, but never at Naruto.

She was in disbelief.

"Is that why you've been distant all week? Because you didn't know how to tell me you're forcing me and our child into hiding? Naruto-kun I won't hide like a coward. I am a ninja!"

"But Hinata you don't understand! These men, the Akatsuki, they're brutal. You saw and fought against Pein. I can't let you jump in and save me again, especially when there is another life to protect. You will be heavily pregnant soon and you cannot use your chakra now as it is. I won't have you or our son taken away from me. This war is too dangerous. It's your duty first and foremost to protect our child. This decision is final."

Hinata knew Naruto was right. For once, he was making a logical and sound decision. She just felt hurt and frustrated about everything.

Most expectant mothers can have a happy pregnancy, taking joy in the fact they are expecting a child and sharing the good news with friends while they prepare for their arrival. They can be doted on by their loving husband.

The same couldn't be said for Hinata.

The father of her child would be off in the center of a Shinobi war and for the foreseeable future will not be present for the rest of the pregnancy. Hinata will have to carry out the rest of this on her own. She will have to give birth on her own and even raise their son on her own, for however long this war will take. It broke Hinata's heart, knowing that Naruto would not be there.

It hurt, and it sucked, and she knew she was silly to think up all these ideal fantasies, but she couldn't help it. She was carrying the child of the love of her life and she had finally attained his affection. It was hard not to relish in the fact. It was hard not to want the perfect, fairy tale life.

What Naruto said had resonated with Hinata. _Your duty first and foremost is to protect our child_.

She could feel tears start to fall down her cheek. She held back a sob with her left hand, leaning on the table for support, head down. "It's, it's not fair. It's not fair..."

Naruto immediately got up to comfort his girlfriend. He couldn't imagine how she must be feeling in all of this. For Naruto, he was the village hero and as such he was expected to play a huge part in the war. His priority had to not only be on Hinata and their son, but also on the lives of Konoha.

It was all too much in such a short amount of time. Naruto hardly felt like a teenager anymore. It seemed like so long ago when Team 7 would eat ramen together with Kakashi-Sensei. Times were much simpler back then.

"Hinata..."

"Do you want this, Naruto-kun?" The look in Hinata's eyes sent Naruto staggering. He'd never seen such a somber, desperate look in her beautiful eyes that glistened with tears. Did he want what? This life? This baby?

The short answer was yes, he absolutely wanted to build a family with Hinata someday. The long answer, however, was that he wanted it to be in a time of peace, when he was an adult and could financially support a family. He was technically still classified as a Gennin, and had the salary of one, even though he'd received a generous sum of money after the fight with Pein.

The whole situation was screwed up.

"I-I do Hina, it's just, it's just not a good time, ya know? I wanted this someday, I still want _this_ someday, but right now we have to do what we can with what we have. Baa-chan thinks that this would be the best option. I want you and our child to be safe, 'ttebayo! This is the only way I know how to do that. I'm sorry that I've been so distant, I didn't mean to be. I just, I just needed to prepare."

Hinata quietly cried into Naruto's chest. This was all wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong.

"So why did you suggest we set up the crib? Why did you suggest we prepare your bedroom and buy baby clothes when we won't even be here to use them? Naruto you have to be honest with me. We screwed this all up, but we're a team, and teammates don't pull away from each other, they come together in times of adversity. I mean, we...we don't even have a name picked out! We never even discussed it."

Naruto frowned, ruffling his blonde hair. His blue eyes closed in thought. He took a deep breath and opened them back up again.

"Hinata I know I didn't go about this the right way, and I'm sorry."

Hinata stared directly into Naruto's eye. She bit her lip, contemplating what to say next. She was so confused about everything. But before she could get a grip on her emotions, the words spilled out like vomit.

"I'm sorry? Is that all you can say? How can I believe you, when you've never even said I love you?" Hinata immediately regretted those words. She wished she could take them back, that the floor could just open up and swallow her whole.

The words slapped Naruto in the face, harshly. His shoulders tensed, his eye's widened, and suddenly he felt clammy. Love? Naruto wasn't even sure what love was. He knew he cared about Hinata more than his own life and would do anything for her, but was that love?

She was right, though. He never did say it back, did he?

Naruto stepped closer to Hinata, opening his mouth the respond. Hinata held up her hand, signaling that she didn't want to hear it.

A knock at the door surprised them both. Turning their attention to the door, a second knock was heard. Hinata deflated, no longer feeling anger, just sadness. She glanced towards Naruto, sorely regretful. Even so, she couldn't keep the bitter sting out of her voice.

"I'll pack the things I'll be needing for _my...time_ away. I'll put away the crib parts, too. It looks like you're going to be summoned."

Naruto had his back turned to Hinata, he heard soft footsteps and the sound of the bedroom door shutting. Naruto, frazzled, opened the door. Two ANBU stood in front of him, fully garbed. Hinata had been right.

"Tsunade-Sama has sent for you. Meet her at the Hokage tower for your next mission."

* * *

Hinata and four other ANBU stepped quietly through the Konoha Gates. Garbed in a hooded, black cloak and ANBU mask, the Hyuga was virtually unrecognizable.

It was only a few days after their fight that Hinata would be sent to the secret hideout. In the dead of night, surrounded by the best of the best, her and their son made the dangerous trek.

She sighed and rubbed her belly under her cloak. Things with Naruto had been tense when he returned from the Hokage tower. They hardly spoke at all and certainly never broached the topic of their fight again.

Hinata held up well, saying goodbye and promising to protect their child. Naruto promised he would return to her, safe, and that after this was all over they would do things right. Whatever that meant, Hinata couldn't be sure, but she tried her hardest to remain tough.

It was only now, in the dead of night and behind her ANBU mask, did she allow her tears to fall freely, silently weeping into the dark expanse of the forest.

She loved Naruto so much. She loved their child so much. She loved them both so much and knew she had to be strong and do what was needed of her. After taking some time to think on their fight, she realized how immature and foolish she was acting. She'd said a lot of words she didn't mean and in turn hurt not only Naruto but herself as well.

But could you blame her? She was only sixteen after all and yet a young teen herself.

As she drew further and further away from Konoha, carrying their precious son, she could only hope that the damage hadn't already been done.

* * *

 **OOF.**

 **3k words. A big chapter lol**

 **So no time for celebrations and a little angst in the chapter huh? I tried to portray their young, teenage sides. Hinata being irrationally angry, Naruto only focusing on what's best and not necessarily how that effects their relationship. I am long past my teenage years so it's very hard to put myself back into the mindset of young, inexperienced teens who have a baby on the way.**

 **It seems like these events are going to drastically alter things! This is where things will get exciting. Who will turn the tide for Naruto without Hinata on the front lines with him? Will Neji still sacrifice his life for Naruto? Will Naruto be able to master Kurama's chakra easier or more difficult with his mind occupied on his fight with Hinata?**

 **Will Hinata give birth alone? How will Boruto come to get his name? How will these things change the course of history?** **It's so fun to see how you can put a new spin on canon. This is where things will basically be AU, as if this already wasn't AU enough lol.**

 **Did you expect this story to take a turn already? Or did you expect more fluff? Can you guess how the future is going to play out?**

 **Comment your feedback! I love to read your comments, they give me LIFE! Shit is about to get real. In a war, time is a luxury that unfortunately NaruHina do not have.**


	7. Re-Examine

**Disclaimer: I'm terrible at all types of fight scenes. I also don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Hinata was exhausted.

Traveling while pregnant was extremely hard on the body, even to a powerful Kunoichi like Hinata. She could feel her lower back throb with each step she took, incredibly sore feet and swollen ankles accompanied.

She refused to ask her ANBU for help.

She was strong and dependable. She would do this all on her own. It was very clear that she would be receiving no help from Naruto (it was no fault of his own) and as such, a small setback such as body pain was nothing she could not handle.

They had been traveling for most of the night, the serene views of orange, pink, and red dipped the early morning sky like a canvas. During full daybreak, they would set up camp and sleep. They had strict instructions according to the ANBU. They were to travel only at night, under the cover of the trees and moonlight.

It was too risky to move during the day.

She nearly cried in relief when, after two more hours of travel, they had finally stopped to set up camp and sleep. While three of the four ANBU went to secure the perimeter and set up some precautionary barriers, Hinata sat on a log and watched the last ANBU set up two tents.

The male ANBU would be sleeping in one, while the lone female would be guarding Hinata throughout the day as she slept. Deep down, Hinata felt helpless and powerless. She was a ninja for Christ sake!

She had fought off many powerful enemies, but, she knew as frustrating as these things were, that she was moderately pregnant and would be unable to form any type of chakra, lest she accidentally use her own child's.

She wondered what was going on in Naruto's mind, as she glanced at the small mark on the inside of her palm.

Naruto had picked up Fuinjutsu on his travels with Jiraiya and had insisted for Hinata to carry his own personal seal. If she so wished, she would have access to a small frog summons and would be able to communicate and keep Naruto up to date, occasionally.

It was dangerous to send too many letters back and forth, but despite the current circumstances, Naruto had a right to know about his son's development.

She thought back to her Sensei, Kurenai and her daughter, Mirai.

She wondered how Kurenai felt when she was pregnant. She too, had to raise and birth Mirai on her own without Asuma. Hinata looked up to Kurenai like she would her own mother and had so many questions to ask her.

Her own team couldn't even know about her situation. Hinata felt more alone now then she ever had in her entire life.

A series of small, barely noticeable flutters in her stomach startled her, and she quickly brought a hand to soothe the feelings. Was that...her baby? Could she finally feel his movements? Tears of absolute happiness ran down her cheeks, a strangled sound between a sob and a laugh left her lips.

That's right. How could she even for a minute think she would be alone? She had their son.

Naruto may not be around, but, he was still apart of her.

* * *

Naruto had been on the island with B for a week and all his grueling work and effort paid off.

Naruto grinned proudly, showing off his new form to B and the other Konoha Shinobi accompanying him on the island. Now that he had fully merged and controlled Kurama's chakra, he felt invincible.

It was a new type of power beyond anything he'd ever felt before. A golden glow had enveloped his whole being, black seals spread all over his body. He looked like another entity entirely.

A true beacon of sunlight and hope.

"Good job Naruto! Now we can wreck some bad guys yo!"

Naruto fist bumped his new friend. "We'll do more then that dattebayo!"

As B walked away, Naruto let his smile drop.

Coming down from his high, he could feel his mind drift to thoughts of his pregnant girlfriend, subconsciously trying to sense her chakra in his Nine-Tails-Chakra mode. He knew it was futile, she was far away from him, in a discreet and hidden location. It still didn't stop the pure longing to be near her.

Even Naruto had no idea where Tsunade had hidden Hinata and their son. He only knew that they were safe and being guarded by some of the best ANBU Konoha has to offer. He also felt comforted by the connection he had to Hinata through his seal.

As long as Hinata was alive and breathing, the seal on Naruto's palm would remain.

Thinking back on the week before, he wished that things could have been different. In fact, he wished everything could have been different. They really jumped the gun and did everything all out of order.

He had been forced to push thoughts of their fight to the back of his mind after Hinata left, but, not having Hinata around for one of his biggest accomplishments seemed to bring all that baggage to the surface.

In his week of meditation and confronting his darker half at the waterfall of truths, Naruto had come to a big realization.

When the thought of something happening to his unborn son, his family that he'd always wanted, became unbearable, he knew that he already loved his unborn son more than life itself. When he equated that loss to the loss of loosing Hinata, he came to the even bigger realization that he'd already subconsciously loved Hinata for a long time.

He still wasn't entirely sure what love was, but even a dense idiot can get it right once in awhile. He knew without a doubt that the loss of Hinata and his unborn son would absolutely devastate him. He couldn't be sure he'd even be able to bare a life without them.

And so when he thought back onto their fight, he couldn't help but want to kick himself in the ass. He really was an idiot. He faintly traced the seal on the inside of his palm. It hadn't even been a week and he was already tempted to send Hinata a small toad.

He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

He would do this. He could get through this. He was Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage of Konoha!

With a renewed energy he glanced down at his sealed palm, making a fist with it. He held his fist up to the sunlight and shouted towards the sky.

"Wait for me, Hinata! I'll come back to you" _and our son_ "safe and sound."

That was the promise of a lifetime, and Naruto Uzumaki never goes back on his promises! Because that was his nindo, his ninja way!

* * *

 _ **-Timeskip 3 months-**_

* * *

Hinata sat in the library of her prison, I mean, home for the last three months. She sat in her favorite rocking chair, reading a book out loud to her little boy. Her left hand rubbed her now heavily pregnant bump in small circles, delighting in the occasional kicks.

This was one of their favorite ways to pass the time.

Hinata had grown accustomed to a life in an enclosure. After the first month, it wasn't so bad, and Hinata had come to quite enjoy the peacefulness that accompanied.

She had a midwife and medical ninja on sight (for when she finally gave birth to their son), and her ANBU guards and the few workers who helped tend to her from the Land of Waves. They had become like a second family to her, dealing with her mood swings, accommodating her cravings, and most importantly, keeping her sane in a time where insanity could come so easily.

She often wondered what the state of the ninja world was like now. How was Naruto? Was he okay? Were they winning the war?

It was strictly forbidden for Hinata to have any contact or updates with the outside world and vice versa. They couldn't risk information getting out and they couldn't afford the tiniest slip up. The child of an unsealed Hyuga and the Kyuubi Jinchuriki would pay a high price on the black market and every enemy imaginable would try to attack the vulnerable Hyuga and kidnap her.

In the three months she'd been in hiding, she had only sent one toad to Naruto. She told him that she was okay, and that their little prince was okay, and that she was sorry. Unfortunately, she had never received a response.

It worried her. She hoped that Naruto was okay, and that he would survive the war and return to her and their son alive and safe.

In the time away from Naruto, she'd reflected heavily into herself and upon her situation. She was forced to do a lot of maturing inwardly and was pleased with the results she'd found.

The first realization she had come to, was that she was acting like a spoiled teenager, expecting some grandeur fantasy pregnancy when this whole situation was the farthest thing from that. It was wrong of her to be so nasty and hurtful to Naruto. She deeply regretted her actions and felt incredibly remorseful.

Even so, she had to learn to push down those feelings and deal with them later. She had settled into a feeling of bittersweet complacency. It wasn't ideal, but it would be enough for the situation at hand.

"Lady Hinata, dinner is ready." One of her handmaids, Junko, called to her from the entrance of the study/library. Hinata smiled and put away her book, slowly getting out of her rocking chair.

Standing up, bending over, and even sleeping had all become new challenges for Hinata. With a third trimester baby bump in the way, it made getting around a lot more difficult.

Begrudgingly, she was thankful for the help. Without Junko, she wasn't entirely sure she'd be able to slip on her ninja sandals every day, unable to even see her feet.

She slowly made her way to Junko, who escorted Hinata to the modest dining room where she was met with her four ANBU guards. She finished her meal quickly and folded up her napkin afterward.

It was just another notch in her daily routine.

Hinata made her usual small talk with her companions over dinner. After which, she would take a stroll through the small garden (accompanied by an ANBU) that she had some of her handmaids help her start.

Hinata had always loved gardening, and with nothing else to do, she needed to find some feasible hobbies to pass her time until her child was born and the war had ended.

"Oh Kaori-san, don't these Sunflowers look beautiful? They finally bloomed!" She excitedly ran over to the flowers, her only female ANBU guard following behind her. Hinata bent down (as much as her son would allow her) and took a small whiff of the flowers.

They reminded her of her own sunshine, Naruto. That was why they became the first flowers she'd ever planted on the newly upturned soil. It was also why there was a whole section specifically for sunflowers.

It was a double edged sword, being confined from the outside world. As she continued to stare at the sunflowers, she slowly brought her palm up to her face. She looked around quickly for her guard, and found her to be distracted.

Hinata carefully activated the seal on her palm. A little toad had appeared on her hand. She pulled a small slip of paper from her pocket and handed it to the little toad. It poofed away just as quickly as it came.

She knew she was breaking protocol, knew that it was dangerous, and she was putting everything at risk. Hinata couldn't care at the moment. She just needed to send Naruto something.

She missed him dearly and had subconsciously worried when she received no reply from her last toad.

She had to know that he was okay.

* * *

Naruto growled has he stared at the wasteland in front of him.

What was once a beautiful place had been turned into rock and ashes. Countless Shinobi had been wounded or killed and many were still fighting, carrying on by their own will.

Naruto stood on top of a cliff, surveying the damage that had already been done. He could hardly bare the thought of what had transpired here. A sudden poof had startled the young Shinobi. A small toad had appeared on his shoulder. His heart immediately tensed up.

 _'Hinata!'_ he thought. Discreetly taking the paper from the toad and watching him disappear, Naruto unfurled the small, torn piece of paper no bigger than the size of his palm.

He could feel his eyes start to water.

There was so much pressure, so much death, so many of his friends had already suffered injuries, it was so much to bare. Naruto had been holding it all in for weeks. But those four simple words written on that paper in delicate script was enough for Naruto to crack.

 _"...Because, we love you."_

That was right. He had to be strong, for Hinata, his son, and the whole Shinobi world. He was allowed to feel weakness, sadness, and despair. But he also had a whole nation behind him, trusting him and putting their faith into him.

It made him feel invincible.

He closed his blue eyes and opened them again, coated in the nine tails Chakra. He jumped down into the mass of Shinobi, who'd been waiting for him on the front lines.

 _'Hinata...thank you.'_

* * *

 **A nice and short filler chapter. I wanted to kind of delve a bit deeper into the state of NaruHina after their not so little fight.**

 **I really couldn't think of anyway to advance the story line without putting in a little time skip and filler. I have a REALLY REALLY good idea for the next chapter and I think it will turn out really well. ALSO, when the war is over, HOW WILL HINATA ANSWER ALL THE QUESTIONS?**

 **Surely, her ninja friends know that she has disappeared by now. And they're definitely gonna notice little Boruto!**

 **I have so many changes and twists planned for this story, so thank you for your feedback and thank you for being patient! Also, as I'm sure you'll notice, I'm bending and adjusting the timeline of the war in this story.**

 **I already made my AU warning, but I will state it again just in case. This story is AU and while it will follow canon, it WON'T follow canon if that makes sense.**

 **Thank you again for waiting patiently and look forward to the chapters to come! I promise we'll have a little more action and fighting and not so much analyzing.**


End file.
